


The Ultimate Evil

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [12]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Homework, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Morisawa Chiaki refuses to be defeated. Even by his homework.





	The Ultimate Evil

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost late and written for Fictober day 12:“Who could do this?”  
> It's my first time writing Chiakana, and actually writing Chiaki at all, so idk how accurate he is ww  
> Anyway, have fun!

Chiaki was staring blankly at the page. He had been doing so for hours, since the moment he had been given his homework. He had tried turning it in all directions, and even recto verso, to see if it made any more sense - it didn't.

None of the characters on the papers made any sense to him, even after opening books, manuals, class notes, dictionnaries, and a sorcery book someone had left on the corner of a table in the library. It was bad, very bad, for he absolutely needed to solve this puzzle before the next morning; and it already was ten in the evening. Which meant he didn't have much time left - except if he didn't sleep, but even that way he wasn't sure to be able to make it.

Morisawa Chiaki, Ryusei Red, was in a pinch he couldn't get out of by himself.

What an impossible situation. He, the leader of his own hero team, was unable to get out of such a situation. He couldn't ask people for help; he _was_ supposed to be the help. And asking his members? The first years couldn't help him with it. While Blue was... Well, he _could_ call Blue, but he wasn't sure Blue would be of any help on that problem. First of all because the paper wasn't set on fire, second because Blue didn't go to class very often if at all, and Chiaki had no idea if he understood anything when he actually did.

This was the worst.

He decided to try another solution, then: sending messages to his classmates, at least the two ones that would answer him for sure. Once he had sent the messages asking for help, he waited, staring at the piece of paper again. It was so hard to decipher his head was hurting already, and he could hear the scoldings from his teacher in his head. At least, he'd be prepared for such a defeat; it wouldn't neither be the first, nor the last time it would happen.

After an eternity spent staring at the paper, his phone vibrated so loudly he jumped. A message had come, from Kaoru. The blond probably had a better idea than him at what was going on, or so he hoped. So he opened the message, dreaming of a translation, or anything that would help him decipher the riddle on his table; yet the message was actually saying that he hadn't gone to class and didn't even know there was homework to do, adding he'd do it in the morning.

"Then you can't help me, huh?"

He sighed, still looking towards his phone. Another message came, from Izumi, this time, saying he was annoying - as expected from him - and trying to explain him what he had to do. Or maybe those were his answer, but Chiaki's classmate had taken a picture from very far away, so even when zooming in, it was unreadable. Not unexpected, but _actually_ annoying, indeed.

He still had no solution. Morisawa Chiaki, Ryusei Red, was going to have problems at school.

He knew he wasn't a genius, and often failed at tests, but this once was just once too many. This time, he really couldn't find a way to feel better and just wanted to give up. But he risked detention, and a hero couldn't go to detention, could he? He sighed loudly, and answered his friends.

After a good hour spent trying to read the paper again, and understand the weirds signs on it, he decided to give up, go to bed and try again in the morning; but right at the moment he was putting the paper back in his bag, his phone rang.

When he saw the name, he smiled, just a tiny little bit bitterly, before answering.

"Kanata," he greeted in an unusual calm voice - one only Kanata knew, actually.

"Chiaki!" the other voice happily sing-sang, "Are you 'alright'?"

He wasn't too sure why Kanata was asking this. Maybe he had just felt it, in which case he felt very proud of his teammate and boyfriend, or it was just his way to start a conversation. Which would, of course, be very Kanata.

"No!" he cried, "Maths are a curse! Who could do this?! Who could be evil enough to create something like that?!"

He was answered by a confined laugh. Ryusei Blue was used to his difficulties with some of their classes, and was always there to cheer on him. Not to help him, for he often didn't even understand what anything was about when it wasn't about fishes, but at least, he'd motivate Chiaki to go through his homework.

"An 'evil' that you must 'fight' with all your 'soul', Chiaki," the calm voice answered, "But for that you 'need' to 'rest', first. Go to 'bed'. I 'believe' in you, Ryusei 'Red'."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this until the end ♥ This probably was the most random work I've written this month, and also the less deep/dark/cruel. Well, maybe having Chiaki try and do math was cruel, but this child is too pure for me to mistreat him like I mistreat my favs... Maybe next time. Or maybe I'll write from Kanata's point of view, I don't know yet. ♥


End file.
